


Facial Hair

by Shadow_Ember



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beards, Drabble, Facial Hair, Fluff, Humor, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, more of Obi Wan being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ember/pseuds/Shadow_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan has been gone on a long mission and Anakin notices a change when he gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I picked this planet because it worked terrain wise for the story. Please take it with a grain of salt.  
> Also, I had said I would write more fluff ages ago, and here you go.

     The mission had gone on much longer than the Council had estimated, and Obi Wan had only wished the entire trip back to Coruscant to take a well needed trip to the refresher, and then walk the pristine halls of the Jedi Temple to displace the memories of all that mud. He had been assured that only peaceful trade negotiations were to take place on Jabiim, but it was to his party's surprise when a skirmish incited between a dedicated separatist force and the Jabiim government. The terrain had worked against them; the mud and constant rain limited their visibility, and their diplomatic campaign stretched into a much longer ordeal. 

     He was surprised to see the small figure waiting for him when their ship landed. He was a little taller than he remembered, but Anakin was growing so fast nowadays. Before he knew it, he would begin rivaling his own height. Obi Wan was even more surprised when Anakin ran as fast as his short legs could carry towards him. He hugged Obi Wan's legs affectionately before realizing himself and pulling back. He said, "Its nice to see you back, Mas-" Anakin cut off suddenly and looked quizzically up at Obi Wan. 

     The mirth on Obi Wan's face died down in worry. "Anakin, what is it?" He did not say anything, but tilted his head to the other side. 

     "Master, you have a beard!" he exclaimed suddenly. 

     Now, Obi Wan was the one to be confused. He scratched the stubble that had grown on his chin over the long mission. "Ah, yes, Anakin, I suppose I do."

     The young one squealed in laughter, "You're getting old!" 

     Obi Wan could not help but laugh. "Old, huh? I must be turning into Master Yoda." Anakin gasped and covered his mouth with small hands. He ushered him along. "Come along, Anakin. You're old Master would like a trip to the refresher." 

     "You're not going to keep it are you?"

     "You know what? I just might," he smirked devilishly, and Anakin let out another cute squeal. Obi Wan laughed with him, cherishing this small moment. His and Anakin's relationship had been difficult from the start - from both of their personal losses - and Obi Wan got the feeling that these times of laughter were not going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short, but I needed to get this fluffy idea of off my chest. We need more of Obi Wan being happy (especially with little Padawan Anakin)  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
